The present application relates to the field of electronic technique, and more particularly, to an information processing method and an electronic device.
Background replacement is a common function in image editing application software, it is such a process: an object O in a picture A is placed in another picture B as foreground, wherein the object O is called a foreground object or a foreground image. During such process of background replacement, usually, the foreground object O needs to be scaled. Typically, there are two reasons to scale the foreground object: the first reason is that scaling makes a dimension size of the foreground object O and that of the picture B match in human vision; and the second reason is that after moving the foreground object O into the picture B, it needs to scale the foreground object O so as to fit the new background (i.e., the picture B). The aforesaid manual scaling process causes a relatively high difficulty to learn the background replacement function; it is not easy for a non-professional editor to master this function.